


The Stolen Boy

by hiddencait



Category: Dragon Jousters - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari muses on his new dragon boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mari4212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari4212/gifts).



> I love everything about this series. Hopefully this drabble does it justice!

The boy could be a problem, Ari knew. Haraket had warned him thusly, but the serf was already here. Young Vetch would have to earn his place in the pens or return to the pig of a potter. Seeing him with Kashet, Ari did not expect Vetch would be returned. Ari knew the look in that boy’s eyes, had seen in on his own face in a mirror more than once.

 

Vetch was dragon-mad already, lost to the wildness and the beauty of the beasts. In time, Vetch may grow to love every dragon here.

 

Just as Ari already does.


End file.
